A Bit of Christmas Cheer
by Takius
Summary: Somewhat AU. Naruto gives Sasuke a Christmas present, and 'persuades' the Uchiha to admit that he likes Naruto's present. Yaoi. Lemon. Oneshot.


w00 Thanks guys for reviewing my other oneshot. ;D For those who don't know it, read it... It's angsty. I think. o: Also, this story isn't really anything serious. Just something that I wrote to entertain myself. XD

Background: Okay, this is... sort of an AU. It's in ze real world such a terrible thing, I know o: ... And Sasuke and Naruto are togetha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... If I did Sakura would have died a painful bloody death. Sasuke would either be Naruto's seme or Itachi's uke. And... Orochimaru and Kabuto would be together. XDXDXDXD More products of my somewhat twisted mind. Now onto the oneshot :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah. Christmas time. A time of festivity and joy... And all that jazz.

Uchiha Sasuke sat across the room with Uzumaki Naruto. The flames in the fireplace crackled merrily, the warm waves of heat pulsing through the room brought light to the room. Naruto, being the immature _dobe_ he was, was happily opening the many wrapped boxes that had been stashed under the tree. Said plant was decorated to a heavy extent, the branches bending with vines of lights the colors of the rainbow, scarlet orbs, azure balls, jade baubles, small metal angels, and on the top, the finale: a glowing, plastic star. Sasuke watched, faintly amused, as the Uzumaki boy sat there, shredding apart the wrapped boxes and forming an ever-growing pile of wrapping paper next to him.

"Oohh... Camera from Sakura... Chess from Shikamaru... Chocolates from Chouji... Books from Shino..." The excited mutters came from Naruto as he excitedly opened a present after another, grin growing wider and wider. Sasuke just sat there, cross-legged, watching in awe as the boy made record time with the presents, and soon he was bounding next to Sasuke. "C'mon Sasuke! Open your present from me!" Sasuke rolled his eyes in an annoyed matter.

"Alright, alright, dobe..." The man stretched from his position and reluctantly took the bright and dazzling hot-pink box from the blonde boy. He shuddered just looking at it: lurid hues of pink and red burned the eyes, while the large fluffy silk-ribbon tied on the top showed off the name-tag. "From Naruto: To Sasuke, with much -heart-" in an untidy scrawl. With a hesitant hand, the Uchiha boy reached up and pulled the ribbon off. Sweat beaded upon his brow as he reached over, trying not to think of what horrors could be hiding behind that foolishly happy pink wrapping. Slowly, he unfurled the paper... to reveal...

A pair of boxers.

However, not just _any_ pair of boxers. A pair of fluffy, lacy _pink_ boxers... With atrocious images of a horridly-drawn Santa Clause, and many other fluffy, despicable things.

Naruto prodded Sasuke, hard. In the chest. "Well, do you like it?" Sasuke gave a grimace. "Well! Admit it! YOU LIKE IT!"

"They're... atro-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, he had been tackled down by Naruto. "I will _not_ admit that they're... good...!" Sasuke said promptly, a stubborn scowl upon his face. Naruto gave a pout, before he leaned down, pressing his body against Sasuke's sensually and pushing his face into Sasuke's.

"Well, I'll just have to 'convince' you... Sasuke." Sasuke was about to protest and ask how, but the sounds he were making suddenly died out as Naruto ground his 'lower regions' into Sasuke's. Needless to say, the word-less Sasuke just groaned. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's sealing their lips into a searing kiss.

After a small amount of 'tonsil wars', both boys broke apart for need of a certain element called oxygen. Sasuke was panting, but he looked away. "I still say the boxers are horrible." Naruto shrugged, an evil little smile adorning his face as he suddenly pulled off Sasuke's loose tee shirt. Sasuke had only a moment to stare before he gave another moan-breath, arching his back as Naruto took his right nipple into his mouth. Naruto was skillful with his mouth, to say the least- after around ten seconds of swirling and sucking, he released the nipple, which was a lot darker now. He moved on- well, down- with his mouth, tongue trailing down to lick a fiery trail down from the Uchiha's chest to the Uchiha's navel.

Naruto probed into that small opening with a salmon tongue. He quickly got bored with this, and trailed down further to pull teasingly at Sasuke's stretchy pajama bottoms. Sasuke moaned, his hips pushing up against the raven-haired boy's will. "Damnit Naruto..." Naruto grinned foxishly and pulled the band down, freeing Sasuke's... erection. Naruto gave a wicked grin as he kissed the tip of the organ gently, teasing Sasuke. Sasuke moaned again, hips moving up. "Naruto... just..." Naruto didn't give Sasuke a chance to finish his demand, and sunk his lips around Sasuke's hardon.

Ah, Naruto the artist- his tongue was his painbrush, and he was oh _so_ skillful. He painted lines of pleasure and erotic passion upon Sasuke's 'fireman', raising and lowering his head, suckling and licking. Sasuke groaned when Naruto stopped. He had been _so_ close to coming. He pulled his hands reluctantly around Naruto's neck. "Alright, dobe... I admit it... it was good... Now... Fuck me."

And Naruto consented instantly.


End file.
